A display device includes a pair of substrates which are disposed so as to oppose each other, and a liquid crystal layer which is provided between the pair of substrates. A plurality of electrode terminals are provided on one substrate of the pair of substrates in a concentrated manner, and the plurality of electrode terminals are disposed in a given direction (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2005-115129).
In addition, an insulating film having openings is formed on the plurality of electrode terminals, and a part of each electrode terminal is exposed from the openings. In addition, surface conductive films connected to the respective electrode terminals are provided in the respective openings, and the respective surface conductive films extend from the respective openings to the surface of the insulating film. Further, circuit electrode terminals of a circuit board such as a flexible substrate are connected to the respective surface conductive films positioned in the respective openings, through conductive bonding members.
However, in such a display device, since a peripheral edge of each surface conductive film is positioned inside with respect to a peripheral edge of each circuit electrode terminal which opposes thereto, an outer peripheral portion of the circuit electrode terminal does not oppose the surface conductive film. Accordingly, from this part, moisture or the like contained in the atmosphere is easily entered, the electrode terminals absorb the moisture or the like, and the electrode terminals may be corroded.
In recent years, in the display device, high display quality is required, and high definition is required for improving the display quality. Since the number of electrode terminals to be formed is increased for realizing the high definition, it is necessary to dispose the plurality of electrode terminals in high density. Accordingly, materials having low resistivity are employed for the electrode terminals, and the electrode terminals are formed to have a small size, and therefore, the plurality of electrode terminals are disposed in high density. On the other hand, since the materials generally tend to have low corrosion resistance, when the electrode terminals absorb moisture or the like contained in the atmosphere as described above, the electrode terminals may likely be corroded. In addition, the occurrence of the corrosion is more significant under the environment with a high temperature and high humidity.
When there is a progression of the corrosion of the electrode terminals, the electrode terminals and the circuit electrode terminals are disconnected from each other in some cases, and there was a problem of possibility of decrease in connection reliability with the circuit board.
Herein, the invention has been made to address the aforementioned problems, and an object thereof is to reduce the corrosion of the electrode terminals and to suppress the decrease in the connection reliability with the circuit board.